Generally, power tools have transmission mechanisms to change the speed or direction of the output shaft, etc. Most transmission mechanisms only have some grease disposed between the gears at the time of assembly. However, the grease tends to dissipate from the transmission mechanism, leaving the gears exposed to the friction forces, etc. This condition tends to cause gear binding and/or loss of operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power tool with a lubricating system that avoids the prior art problems.